


Under the Bleachers

by Coconut12



Series: Stray Moments [2]
Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: First Kiss, Gen, M/M, Middle School, Mitch offering help, Twelve Year Old Mitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coconut12/pseuds/Coconut12
Summary: When Mitch decided to skip class today, this was definitely not what he signed up for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow, I don't think that Jonas would be the first person to kiss Mitch. I went thinking how it would happen and this is what popped up. I kind of can't resist anything Mitch, and Jonas, so thanks to mars for creating Long Exposure. Thanks for reading and I hope that you like it.

He’d taken to sighing. Every day, at one moment or another, a small murmur of air passed from Mitch’s lips. The only indication that Mitch was unhappy was the slight downturn of his lips. Holding in another sigh Mitch glanced at the clock, leaned back, and groaned low under his breath. Damn. He’d only been here ten minutes. 

 

“Miss”, Mitch called, pushing his hand in the air and waving. 

 

A stout lady, who had been teaching at the middle school for 20 years, turned towards him. Mitch was easily her most troublesome student, and she watched him with narrowed eyes. Signalling Mitch to speak, she watched as he lazed back in his chair. 

 

“Can I go to the bathroom?”, he requested.

 

Although his tone was polite, she had long learned her lesson in trusting Mitch to be excused from class. He always seemed to get  _ lost _ on the way back. It was a problem easy enough to solve; just restrict his bathroom privilege. It was the best way to deal with truancy. Of course, a few years ago some parent-- one of those tree hugger types-- had threatened to sue the school and had written to the local paper about the inhumanity of teachers not allowing kids to go to the bathroom. The principal had, regrettably, panicked and the terror-stricken man had gone about harassing the school’s loyal teachers. 

 

She observed the boy that was not worth losing her, not high paying, but stable job. 

 

“Bathroom breaks are five minutes Mr. Mueller.  _ Go. _ ”

 

She watched as Mitch, barely on the cusp of adolescence, an awkward mixture of gangly limbs and attitude, rushed to the door. Maybe security would find him and return him to class this time. As the door slammed on Mitch’s departure, she returned to her lesson.

  
  


There were no security guards to dodge today so Mitch had an easy walk from class to the gym. He could hide under the bleachers and sleep. Generally, he would sneak into his friend’s class. Not today though, he just wants some quiet.

 

Curly hair is the first thing Mitch notices when he peeks around the back. Another kid, huddling with hands hugging his knees, is sitting on the floor. Readying himself to shoo the boy, Mitch changes his mind when he hears soft sniffles. The boy is crying. He also hasn’t noticed Mitch yet. 

 

A lock is touching the boy’s nose, and Mitch watched as he bats at it irritably. His skin was a tawny-brown, reminding Mitch of pine cones in autumn, with puffy cheeks that frame a warm face. 

 

Mitch had seen him a couple times around school before. What was his name again? Michael, right? Usually, he was glued to some geek with glasses.  _ Nerd _ . Sneering, Mitch walked loudly towards the boy, each step echoing in the small space. The boy startled, wiping his eyes quickly. 

 

“What you cryin’ for?” Mitch asked. “Somebody beat you up or sometin’?”

Mitch scoffed at him and continued questioning. “Did ya only get a B on the last test?” he mocked.

Michael scrunched his face at the last statement, flames in his eyes as he glared at Mitch.

“You wouldn’t get it” Michael responded, raising himself from the ground with hands brushing the dirt off his pants.   

 

Mitch frowned at the condescending tone, brows pinched in annoyance at being ignored. 

“I’m offerin’ ta help ya, ya butt-wipe. This is why ya get the shit beaten out a you.”

 

Mitch grinned as he took in the wide eyes that were in response to his curse. He continued,

“ Don’t ignore bigger people. If ya want ta fix somethin’ ya gotta be smart about it. Now what ya crying for?”

 

Michael watched him with thoughtful eyes before responding, “My girlfriend dumped me because she said I can’t kiss.” 

Pulling a face, Mitch coughed back a grin. What a dumb problem.

“ Do ya slobber or somethin’?” he chuckled out, still curious.

Michael glared at him before demanding, “Do you know how to fix  _ this _ ?” The words were both mocking and desperate. 

“Just practice or somethin?” Mitch shrugged out; he thought that he had a real problem. Like parents divorcing or something. He could have given awesome advice. Mitch turned to leave; he was bored now.

 

Michael grabbed Mitch before he could go. 

“ Do you know anyone that I can practice with?”   

“NO. Let go.”

“Just tell me one person”

“Let. Go”

“I’ll pay you five dollars”

Mitch pauses and after a few seconds decides. 

 

“Show me the money.” he demands. Michael pulls out a crumpled five dollars and places it in Mitch’s hand. Mitch shoves it in his pants. Mitch had never kissed anyone but it can’t be as difficult as Michael is making it. Regardless, he would probably be better at kissing anyway.

 

Mitch groans, and staring at the boy before him he whispers, “ I’ll teach ya, but if ya tell anyone, at all, I’ll kill ya.”

Michael frowns, about to change his mind at the weird arrangement when Mitch pulls their face close. 

“Close your eyes” Mitch bites out. He was sure just seconds ago, but now his hands are suddenly clammy where it is pressed against warmth. 

 

The first touch of lip against lip is soft, both boys hesitant and extremely unsure. Mitch gives another small peck, his mouth covering dark lips. Weirdly enough, there is a taste. Its sweet, and he can’t identify it, but Mitch presses against it. Michael opens his mouth, and Mitch follows, feeling almost helpless against the weight sucking him in. Michael makes to pull away, they are off balance for a second, then Mitch tilts and it’s just right. Warm, and hot, and mystifying sweetness that has Mitch ignoring the wetness if only that he could pull closer.

Mitch’s eyes are shut, and he’s wrapping his arms around Michael when he is shoved away, nearly sprawling to the floor. Michael’s eyes are wide, and Mitch knows that his are probably the same. He opens his mouth to speak, gapes, and watches as Michael in a panicked rush, runs out. Mitch falls back, listening to the screech of Michael’s sneakers as they rub against the gym floor. Almost unconsciously, Mitch sighed and tucked the five dollars deeper into his pocket. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment :)


End file.
